


Deep in Earth, His Love is Lying

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Metaphors, Naruto is Just Naruto, Nature, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Relationship, Trees, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke meet at their regular rendezvous point on a lovely summer evening. Everything is just as it should be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Named after Edgar Allan Poe's poem "Deep in Earth".

The rustling of the trees in the breeze hid him. Each steady, thoughtless exhale, each breathless chuckle of lonesome amusement, each mindless turn of a leaf in his seemingly endless book. He was enveloped in nature’s silence, so well hidden among the treetops that he believed the other wouldn't find him, even if it was their usual rendezvous point.

Every now and then a cloud would pass over the early evening sun and his safe-haven darkened to the point where he had to squint to read the small kanji lettering. The cloud would eventually pass, drift away, lazily meander by, until the patches of warm sunlight flitted in through the leaves once again, shifting back and forth across the pages as the branches swayed.

He was in a state of concentrated tranquillity, which was often hard to accomplish in the bustling village. He was so deep into his novel that he almost didn't hear the sound below his nest. The clumsy snapping of twigs, despite his obvious attempt to be stealthy, as well as confused mumbling, breathy cursing, and heavy breathing. He must've ran.

He almost laughed aloud, but that would give him away. For his own entertainment he wanted to remain hidden for as long as possible, even if it meant hearing an earful about it later.

Suddenly, everything below him fell silent once again. The birds cawed and cried, shocked by both the inhuman leap and the sudden disturbance among their canopy of peaceful green. Another shadow. Except this time, it wasn't a cloud that chilled the air, and the goosebumps forming on his pale skin were those of nearly perfectly concealed excitement.

There were whispers of the other in the shifting flecks of sunlight. A tuft of wild hair here and there, a cuffed sleeve. Footsteps approached and the shadow fell over his sitting form, and once again he was forced to squint.

“So you _were_ here, Sasuke. Thought I had the wrong time.”

“You know, Naruto,” Sasuke began, not even glancing from his book, “if you want to be more stealthy next time, travel through the trees. You are a shinobi after all. Then again, you're also an idiot.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but eagerly sat down cross-legged in his usual spot across from Sasuke on the base of the thick branch. He was full of a familiar zeal that made his heart race, but, instead of easing his excitement, seeing Sasuke seemed to make him nervous. It was just like when they had first started seeing each other. Just before their first private rendezvous, Naruto’s stomach had been full of butterflies, warm and beautiful and just as nervous as him. There was a skip in his step as he left the village and burst into a sprint through to forest to the promised meeting point, and his heart had raced with the thrill of finally being alone with him. Even now, he had yet to overcome the nervousness and excitement of their secret romance, although it had already been a year.

Catching Naruto off guard, Sasuke leaned over the other boy's crossed legs and placed a kiss on his smiling lips. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his vibrant orange sweater and held him in place, only allowing their lips to part when he could no longer breathe.

“Wow,” Naruto laughed. “You missed me, huh?”

Sasuke scoffed, released Naruto, and turned back to his book. Almost immediately feeling deprived of Sasuke’s attention, Naruto closed his companion’s book and placed it in a nook in the bark behind his head, then shifted around and turned his back to Sasuke. He leaned back and laid his head on Sasuke’s lap, then he stretched out his legs in front of him and folded his arms across his stomach. Now, Naruto was satisfied.

He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift away from the village and his missions, instead focusing on the warmth of Sasuke’s thighs pillowing his head. He had only felt this warmth once before, but then again, they had only done _that_ once before. Naruto decided that falling asleep on Sasuke’s lap would be much more enjoyable than that any day.

“You're rather quiet today,” Sasuke commented, placing a gentle hand in Naruto’s soft hair.

Although he'd never admit it, Sasuke had always admired the colour of Naruto’s hair. While his hair was raven-black and untamed, Naruto's hair was like the colour of yellow dragon snaps, or sunflowers, which always swept him away to a simpler time. His mother had told him that yellow flowers burst with happiness and that they symbolized the bonds of friendship and joy. He could see her motherly smile and hear her beautiful voice as she filled his mind to the brim with this silly knowledge, sitting in her lap so many years ago. Everything after that was nothing but a blur of hatred, loneliness, and darkness. That is, until he met Naruto.

Naruto was his sunflower. He was warm and gentle, and he was bursting with life. He was always steady on his feet, but hung lazily in the breeze, swaying back and forth with an ease not only in his movements, but his entire being. He was his pleasure and joy, and he was the one who taught him that bonds of friendship are much stronger than hate. Naruto was everything that he was not.

“Sasuke.”

“What is it?”

“It's nice up here, isn't it?”

He looked down at the boy in his lap. Sunlight exposed half of Naruto’s face while the other half was darkened by the shadow of Sasuke. A patch of sunlight hovered over Naruto’s left eye, making it appear to be a translucent turquoise that kept Sasuke speechless under his gaze. When Sasuke didn't provide a response, Naruto reached up a hand and hooked it around the back of his neck. He pulled the other boy down to his level and kissed him, breaking the spell of silence once their lips parted.

“It is,” Sasuke agreed quietly. In a softer tone, he added; “I’m glad that we meet here.”

Naruto’s face lit up in a beautiful smile. In a flowering of emotion that he didn't know how to express with words, he released a soft, but genuine laugh. He was glad too, but for a million other reasons that raced through his mind. He couldn't find one thought to focus on, so instead he closed his eyes again and allowed himself to drift.


End file.
